Celebrity crush -Phan-
by kittyxuchiha11
Summary: Phil has a huge crush on the famous actor, Dan Howell. so when he gets told he's getting to interview Dan he doesn't waste a moment of time. When they finally meet. there's a spark of chemistry.


Phil was in a movie studio waiting for some of the cast to get there. He had recently won a contest through his youtube videos that gave him the chance to meet and interview the cast. To say he was a nervous was a bit of an understatement because his favourite actor and celebrity crush Dan Howell was one of the stars and the main person he was there to meet. After checking his reflection in the mirror to make sure his jet black hair was perfectly arranged he got his camera set up and waited nervously

Dan walked through the door slowly. the rest of the cast were late, as always. Dan sighed softly. it would be a miracle if they even showed up. he noticed a boy sitting, obviously waiting to interview him and his colleagues. "the rest of them are probably going to be late, I doubt they'll even show u-" he cut himself short as he got closer to the boy. he had dark hair that was styled basically exactly the same as his own. his hair was nice, but the boys eyes. those were what really caught Dan's attention. "so um, hey, I'm Dan...and...you are?" he asked softly as he extended his arm.

Phil looked up Dan was the first one to walk in causing all of the calm he had managed to create to falter slightly. "That's alright." He said secretly happy that it was just going to be the two of them for a while. It'd give him a chance to get to know the real person behind the face that he been obsessing over for the last few months. "I'm Phil. It's nice to finally get to meet you." He said taking Dan's hand and shaking it

Dan grinned at Phil then sat down beside him " so...still wanna do this whole interview thing? or we could grab a coffee at Starbucks, I mean if you don't mind" he asked still smiling at Phil. he seemed like a nice guy. not to mention seriously beautiful. but yeah. they could be friends. all his friends were so, ugh, they just acted like they were better than everybody. Dan desperately wanted somebody 'normal' as a friend..

Phil smiled back at him as he sat beside him. "Oooh Starbucks sounds amazing. We go get coffee then do the interview. It's all really up to you." He said looking over at him. He seriously had to admit that Dan was even more attractive then he had earlier thought him to be in person. Not to mention he was nicer than he had thought he would be. Phil had been scared that'd he'd be stuck up some of the people he had met earlier.

"sure, that sounds good to me" he said as he stood up "there's one right across from here" he motioned for Phil to follow him as he took a few steps towards the door "so Phil, tell me a bit about yourself, it's not everyday I see someone as cu- I mean um, normal?, as you here"

Phil stood up and followed him noticing that Dan was also slightly taller than him. "Um I make videos on youtube and I spend a lot time on the internet." He said wondering what he started to say before he ended up saying normal. "What about you? Besides what we see on camera."

"Dan smiled "nothing interesting, a bit of an internet addict myself. I like to spend like all of my time on a site called Tumblr. have you ever heard of it?" he asked, kinda guessing Phil would have. everyone knew about it. well everyone who did anything interesting on the internet.

Phil returned Dan's smile "Of course I have. I spend a lot of my time on it to." He said thinking back to his blog which was mostly cat pictures at the moment and his second blog that he hid from everyone that consisted mostly of Dan's face.

"it's the best site ever" he said as they finally reached the elevator "and I have some crazy fan girls on there. I came across this blog the other day that just had my face all over it" he laughed softly "I think the girls name was Phillipa or something" he added.

"Isn't it? And fan girls are scary. I saw a post with my face Photoshopped into some weird places." Phil said laughing nervously at the last part following him into the elevator. "That's crazy. They must really like you."

"yeah, but I don't really mind. the girls can fan girl over me all they want, but they aren't getting this body" he said laughing as he smiled at Phil.

"As long as they don't get too insane." Phil laughing with him even harder relieved that Dan didn't make the connection that the blog was actually his

They arrived at the ground floor then made their way out of the studio and into Starbucks. they quickly ordered then sat at a small table in teh corner of the shop away from everyone else. Dan did love his fans but he couldn't be bothered with them today. he smiled softly as Phil as he looked into those blue eyes from across the table "so Phil...do you...have a girlfriend?" he asked gently. he wasn't sure why he asked. well he was, he wanted to know if he ever stood a chance with Phil. not that it would ever happen, but hey, a guys gotta dream.

Phil smiled a really cute smile as Dan's magnificent brown eyes met his heart to skip a beat. "Not really. It's not really my area. Do you?" He asked hoping that he would say no even though he never stood a chance with a guy like Dan who was number one way out of his league and number two Phil was pretty certain was straight.

Dan blushed slightly at how adorable Phil looked at that moment "well...I...no, I don't. I only like to date people I really like. and I don't really come across them often" he said, trying to make his statement into a joke. the truth was, even though Dan had only known Phil for about 10 minutes. he seemed perfect.

Phil's smile softened at Dan's blush making him ten times more beautiful than he already was if that was possible. "Me to. It's just no one is really ever appealing to me. All that often that is." He said although he found Dan perfectly appealing

"yeah, I would love to just find someone who likes the same things as me, someone who's not way too full of themselves. you know, like down to earth and really cool. I want a guy like that" he smiled then he realised he had in fact just said guy. there was no trying to cover it up now.

Phil's eye lit up slightly as Dan admitted to liking guys. "That's what I want to." He said implying that he liked guys to. "What are you in to?" He asked hoping that they had something in common and that he had a chance being the guy that Dan wanted. It'd be a dream come true to be able to date Dan

Dan smiled gently at Phil "well, um acting, obviously" he said blushing slightly. how stupid could he make himself look?. "and well... I love the band Muse. they are like my favourite band" he said now smiling nervously. he had no idea what else to tell Phil.

"You like Muse to? They're my favourite band too! What's your favourite song?" Phil asked really excited that he had found something they had in common. Maybe Phil could be Dan's perfect guy after all. His heart skipped a beat just at the thought of it

"ummmm" he bit his lip as he tried to think "I cant pick, I love them all so much. what's your favourite album. mines is origin of symmetry" he nearly shouted. he needed to calm down. just because they liked the same music didn't mean Phil would suddenly fall head over heals in love with Dan.

"Yeah I agree with you there. They're all to amazing to pick just one. That's my favourite to!" Phil said smiling brightly getting more excited as he realized they had more in common. He couldn't help but feel himself starting to fall for Dan even though he had only properly known him for a few minutes now

Dan took a sip of his coffee, giving Phil a small smirk "eww peasant coffee, it's disgusting." he grinned as he burst out laughing "im joking, oh wow, the look on your face there Phil."

Phil laughed once he realized that he wasn't being serious "That was good." He said finally managing to catch his breath ignoring the looks people were giving them both. They could stare if they wanted to he didn't really care since he was with the man of his dreams

"well, I am an actor" he said as he took another sip of the coffee "so..." he said quietly. attempting to start an conversation. he was terribly social awkward.

"A really good one to. So what else are you in to?" Phil said smiling at him hoping that they had more in common

"ummm" he adjusted his hair. a bad habit he had "to be honest I have no idea what else to say" he said with a soft laugh. "I um...I know we're supposed to be doing an interview today but...do you maybe wanna just forget it and come over to mine... I have video games like sonic and stuff" he blushed as he realised how much of a creep he sounded " I mean..."

"That's okay. And I'd love to! Sonic's definitely one of my favourite video games." Phil said flashing him a really bright smile. The thought of spending a day playing video games with Dan sounding absolutely amazing.

Dan grinned, grabbing his still half full coffee. "do you want to go just now...or finish your coffee here, or..."

Phil looked down at his coffee cup and took a sip from it "Im pretty much done with it anyway. We can go now if you want."

Dan had to stop himself from jumping up and dragging Phil to his house. he quickly glugged the rest of his coffee then sighed softly "that was some good coffee" he said with a small laugh as he stood up "come on, let's go" he said as he headed out of the door.

Phil stood up and threw away his coffee cup after finishing it off. He followed Dan to his house "It was really good coffee. So this is where you live?" He asked curiously. Dan didn't actually live all that far from him

" yep, most people have big huge fancy houses but i much prefer living in a 3 bedrrom aparetment" he said softly as he raked through his bag trying to find his keys. he soon found them then opened the door "and welcome to my home"

"I actually live in this building to.." Phil said stepping inside with him "I like it. It's a lot cleaner than mine that's for sure." He said thinking about his apartment that had socks and various things scattered all over the floor

"wow, really?" he asked a little taken aback. how had he never noticed someone as beautiful as Phil before. he laughed as he led them through to the living room. "it's not that clean, I just like to organise things" he grinned as he turned on the TV and the games console. "please, sit down" he gestured to the couch.

"I live a floor down from you. It's weird that we've never actually seen each other before." Phil said looking thoughtful trying to figure out how he had never seen him before. Someone like Dan definitely would have stood out to him. "It's still better than mine." He said sitting on the couch

Dan handed him a controller then sat down beside the dark haired boy. he gave Phil a few sideways glances as the game was loading up "you know, it's kinda weird how we've never seen each other before, I mean we live in the same building and everything"

"It is really strange, But I don't really leave my apartment all that often so that doesn't really help us." Phil said looking in Dan's direction when he thought he wasn't paying attention still in awe at how he ended up in the apartment of someone as amazing as him

Dan leaned against Phil slightly, not even realising he was doing it "I hardly ever leave mine unless im needed for work" said softly. Phil was amazing, totally perfect. but he was sure that Phil only wanted to be friends. he wasn't like one of those insane fan girls on Tumblr. Dan sighed softly. he kinda wished Phil was like that. if he was they would probably like making out or something by now.

Phil smiled softly as Dan leaned against him but not really saying anything about it in case he would move. "That's basically me to. Unless I need food or something I don't like leaving." He said and blinked as his phone went off. He quickly tried to silence it hoping that Dan wouldn't realize that his ringtone was actually Dan's voice from one of the movies he was in.

Dan smirked softly as he heard Phil's ringtone. he was about to say something but decided against it. So, Phil was a fan. more like fan girl. he chuckled softly to himself. maybe he could get what he wanted after all. he lazily draped his arms over Phil, embracing him in a light hug.

Phil finally got his phone silent and turned it off so it wouldn't interrupt again. "Sorry about that. It was.." He said trailing off as Dan draped his arms around him and instantly snuggled closer relief settling over him knowing that Dan didn't think he was a freak for being a bit of a fan girl.

"so I've finally met one of the little fan girls" he almost whispered as he continued to smirk. he gently pulled Phil slightly closer to him. he didn't want to freak the poor boy out by being to direct.

Phil looked up at him scared that he was going to tell him to leave "Sorry.." He said and was shocked when he was pulled closer. If he had known that revealing his secret would lead to him being held in Dan's arms he definitely would have mentioned it sooner

Dan smiled down at Phil, almost lovingly "you're adorable, you know that" he whispered.

Phil looked down tried to hide the red that was quickly spreading in his cheeks. "I am?" He said his voice hardly above a whisper.

"yes" he smirked as he softly lifted Phil's chin until they're eyes met "I thought that since the moment I saw you" he said softly before pressing his lips against Phil's gently.

Phil's cheeks turned brighter red as Dan lifted his chin up. He blinked, shocked at first from Dan's lips being against his and then he melted into the kiss his arms going around Dan's neck so that they were pulled closer together.

Dan smirked into the kiss, slipping his arms around Phil's waist pulling him even closer as he kissed him more forcefully.

Phil moaned slightly as the kiss intensified and pushed Dan back onto the couch so he was on top of him.

Dan moaned softly as he desperately tried to pull Phil closer than the boy already was.

pulled back from the kiss and started kissing on Dan's neck sucking a few places to leaving tiny marks.

"P-Phil" he moaned softly as he tangled his fingers in the boy's dark hair.

Phil flashed him a mischievous grin and returned back to his lips messing with the hem of Dan's shirt slowly working it up.

Dan sat up slightly, removing his own shirt. he bit his lip softly as he felt his jeans getting way too tight for his liking. he gave Phil a small smirk then basically ripped his shirt off then hungrily attacking his lips again. This was exactly what he wanted.

Phil was snuggled into Dan's side after their fun had ended, seeming content. If someone had told him that when he went to the studio this morning that he would end up in the apartment of the boy that he had been crushing on and ran a blog dedicated to, he would probably call them nuts. All the same though the feelings that he felt towards the boy were definitely more intense now. "Dan.." He said trailing off a bit not wanting to ruin the moment. "What does this make us?"

Dan smiled down at Phil then softly kissed his forehead " well.." he blushed slightly, realising what he was about to say "this makes us a couple I guess. I never sleep around and only date people I really like remember" he said softly.

Phil smiled softly and reached up brushing some hair out of Dan's face. "I like the sound of us being a couple." He said snuggling closer to him. Being in a relationship with Dan sounded perfect "I like you too."

"I kinda guessed you liked me" he grinned as something clicked in his mind "wait...was that blog yours?" he smirked slightly "hello _/Phillipa/_" he giggled as he pulled Phil closer to his chest.

Phil buried his face into Dan's chest blushing wildly "It was. I can take it down though if you'd like me to." He said his voice slightly muffled

"nah, I kinda like it" he gently ran his fingers through Phil's hair "besides, now you can post some actually pictures of us" he said quietly as he chuckled again.

"You do?" Phil asked looking up at him. "And make all the fan girls jealous. Are you sure you want to be out to everyone though?" He asked the thought of making fan girls jealous bringing a smile to his face

"I would love too. don't get me wrong, I love all my fans, but, making them jealous would be great. the fan girls will flip out" he leaned down then gently pecked Phil's lips "and anyway, what's the point in having someone as beautiful as you and not showing you off?"

"It's fun to make them flip out." Phil said smiling as Dan's lips met his "You really think I'm beautiful?" He asked his cheeks reddening a little

"of course" he blushed a little himself "everything about you is, your eyes, your hair, just everything"

"I'm not as beautiful as you are though. You're absolutely perfect. Especially your eyes." Phil said looking into Dan's eyes as he spoke an adorable look in his own eyes

Dan smiled "no way. your eyes are more perfect. just how blue they are and how they shine when the light hits them" he smirked softly "and you look even more adorable with that look on your face"

"Yours are so brown though. Like chocolate." Phil said kissing his nose "Thanks. So…can I take a picture of us and make it my phone background?"

Dan smiled as he sat up slightly " of course you can, my little stalker" he laughed softly as he kissed Phil's cheek.

Phil reached over and grabbed his phone "I never actually stalked you. I just reblogged your face a lot." He said as he pulled up the camera on his phone

"sure you did" he said giggling then moving closer to Phil so he would be in the view finder. he pouted slightly as he realised how messed up his hair was "my hair is such a mess" he sighed softly then smiled "you better feel privileged, I never let anyone take pictures of me with my hobbit hair"

Phil smiled and ran his fingers through Dan's hair "I had heard something about how amazing your hobbit hair was but I didn't think it would look this amazing on you. Why don't you keep like this all the time?" He asked his smile softening before he snapped a quick picture of them

Dan blinked a few times before he realised what had just happened. "I hate my hair like this, it's horrible" he whined. he smiled as he attempting to try see what he looked like in the picture Phil had just taken "let me see, I want to see how horrible my hair looks" he said with a small grin.

"It's the opposite of horrible though. It's amazing" Phil said as he looked at the picture he had just taken "I really like this. You look adorable." He said showing the picture to Dan

Dan cringed a little at Phil's words "I guess I don't...look too bad" he grumbled quietly as a dark blush covered his cheeks"

"I can take another one if you want me to." Phil said leaning against his shoulder contently

"it's fine" Dan said as he softly kissed Phil's nose. "I bet you never expected this would ever happen. it's not everyday you fan girl over someone then up dating them" he added with a small smirk.

"Can I set this as my twitter picture?" Phil asking giggling when Dan kissed his nose. "I'm still in complete shock. I never thought I'd meet you let alone be in a relationship with you. It's a serious dream come true being here with you."

"you're so cute, and as for the picture, you can do anything with it" he said with a discrete wink at the end of his sentence. Phil truly was adorable.

"Hmm anything? Even feed it noodles?" Phil asked smiling up at him "So can I take one of us kissing? Then we can use it to make fan girls flip out."

"I would love that" he said softly before pressing his lips to Phil's, closing his eyes as he smiled into the kiss

Phil melted into the kiss closing his eyes as well. He wrapped one arm around his waist and snapped the picture with his free hand

Dan blushed deeply as he pulled away slightly " I bet I looked weird there..." he half mumbled

"I bet you didn't" Phil said pulling up the picture and smiling at it "We both look amazing in it." He showed him the picture after he set that one as his lock screen

Dan blushed as ever darker shade of red "well I guess we do" he smiled softly then gently caressed Phil's cheek "you're the most beautiful person I've ever met"

Phil leaned into Dan's touch sighing contently "So are you. Can we just stay here like this forever?" He asked wishing that he could and never have to return to the real world or the internet, or anything really

"I wish" he suddenly grinned as he looked into Phil's eyes. "hey Phil...you don't have to agree to this but...do you...wanna move in with me?. I mean I know we just meet but, you're perfect and I want you...forever"

"I'd love to!" Phil said, already picturing their lives together as soon he said yes. It didn't matter that they had just met he was already falling for this boy and couldn't picture his life with anyone else.

Dan smiled happily as he hugged Phil tightly "I think...I think I might be falling for you..." he whispered as he hugged the dark haired boy tighter.

Phil snuggled into his arms and wrapped his arms around Dan. "I think I'm falling for you too" He whispered back, his face close enough to Dan's to where their noses were touching

Dan smiled lovingly "stay with me forever? you're too perfect to ever lose"

"I'd love to stay with you forever. I can't imagine life without you now.."


End file.
